evangelionfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Teorie e analisi: Luna e Sole
In diverse occasioni si può osservare come i personaggi di Rei ed Asuka siano, rispettivamente, connessi alla Luna e al Sole. Rei e la Luna Di seguito vengono elencate le scene o le occasioni in cui viene sottolineato il legame tra Rei e la Luna: *Nella sigla di apertura, Rei appare con una luna piena alle spalle; *Nella sigla finale, puntualmente chiamata Fly me to the moon (lett. "fammi volare fino alla luna"), Rei appare con una Luna alle spalle, in acqua; *Nel sesto episodio, prima della battaglia contro l'Angelo Ramiel, Rei viene inquadrata avanti una gigantesca Luna piena; *Nella decima puntata, nella scena in cui i tre Children sono in piscina, Rei si immerge in acqua, ove è riflessa l'immagine di un faro della struttura, simile al riflesso della Luna in Fly me to the moon; *Nel quindicesimo episodio, sulla maschera di Lilith sono visibili quelli che sembrano crateri lunari. Sembra che da Lilith provenga l'anima di Rei; *Nella ventiduesima puntata, Rei, a bordo dell'Eva-00, spedisce la Lancia di Longinus verso l'orbita lunare; *In una delle sequenze iniziali di The End of Evangelion, Rei si sveglia durante la notte nel proprio appartamento, completamente avvolto dal chiarore lunare. In una delle ultime sequenze, quando Shinji e Rei sono distesi nel mare di LCL, Rei viene nuovamente inquadrata con una Luna piena alle spalle; *In una delle ultime scene di The End of Evangelion, Rei, Kaworu e Shinji appaiono dentro una distesa d'acqua, su un fondale estremamente simile alla superficie lunare; *La gigantesca Rei/Lilith, durante il Third Impact, tiene tra le mani la Luna Nera, l'Uovo di Lilith; *Il personaggio di Rei appare sulla copertina dell'artbook ufficiale di Evangelion Der Mond (in tedesco, "la luna"). La Luna, uno delle immagini più frequentemente utilizzate nella letteratura e nella società di massa, è associata alla femminilità, alla maternità, e quindi alla sensualità, al misteroYarona Pinhas, La saggezza velata: il femminile nella Torà, Casa Editrice Giuntina, 2004, p. 37. ISBN 978-88-80571889, nonché alla ricerca di protezione e appoggio, ma anche alla passività, all'atteggiamento succubeLuna, archetipi.org.. Queste peculiarità ben si adattano a Rei, clone genetico della madre di Shinji, Yui, e in qualche modo legata agli Eva, che, come indicato dal nome, rappresentano un sostituto della figura materna per i propri piloti. Le dottrine tradizionali orientali fanno inoltre corrispondere l'occhio sinistro alla passività e alla LunaTzu Lu, Il mistero del fiore d'oro, Edizioni Mediterranee, 1994, p. 39. ISBN 88-272-0507-1.«In Cina, nella tradizione taoista, ... sinistro è associato alla Luna.» cfr. Claude Darche, L'intuizione. Accrescere le proprie possibilità, sviluppare la creatività, rinnovare la vita, Edizioni Mediterranee, 2007, p. 70. ISBN 978-88-272-1884-4.. Sebbene resti al momento del tutto inverificabile una comprovata intenzionalità da parte degli autori di Neon Genesis Evangelion, si noti come nella sigla di apertura Rei sbatta le palpebre dell'occhio sinistro, fotogrammi che verranno poi riutilizzati per i monologhi interiori del quattordicesimo e del ventitreesimo episodio. Nella filosofia orientale, alla Luna e alla femminilità viene associato lo Yin, la parte scura del noto diagramma Taijitu , ripreso fra l'altro nel design ''dell'Angelo Israfel. Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, nell'artbook ''Der Mond, ha confessato di aver ideato il personaggio di Rei come «lo Yin opposto» rispetto ad Asuka, e benché le sue parole da sole non costituiscano una incontrovertibile e definitiva conferma a questa teoria, rimangono senz'altro un ottimo spunto di riflessione da cui partire. Anche la maschera di Lilith, secondo Angelo e madre del genere umano, nonché sorgente dell'anima di Rei, riprende le sembianze del satellite terrestre. Non è chiaro se questi collegamenti inter-testuali e meta-testuali siano intenzionali o inconsci. A proposito della Luna, lo psicologo Carl Gustav Jung scrive che: «Come abbiamo più volte ricordato, Luna è l'elemento opposto a Sol ed è quindi fredda, umida, pallida sino a diventare oscura, femminile, corporea, passiva ecc. Di conseguenza, il suo ruolo più significativo è quelli di partner nella congiunzione»Nicola Palladino, Le oceanine di Eugenio d'Ors: le (i)dee novecentiste e mediterranee in forma di romanzo, Edizioni Nuova Cultura, 2012, p. 61. ISBN 9788861348578.. "Passiva", "femminile", "fredda" e "pallida" sono tutti aggettivi facilmente associabili al personaggio di Rei, che, nella pellicola The End of Evangelion, sembra svolgere il ruolo di "partner nella congiunzione" nei confronti di Shinji. Altre teorie collegano la Luna all'inconscioJean Spinetta, Volto e personalità. Corso pratico di morfopsicologia, Edizioni Mediterranee, 2005, p. 101. . Il regista della serie, Hideaki Anno, appassionato di psicologia e noto estimatore di Freud, ha più volte associato il personaggio di Rei all'inconscio di ShinjiIntervista (in giapponese), tradotta qui, o anche alla propria «psiche più profonda»Interviste in Shizo/Parano1731298478 Nota che in un'intervista Anno ha riferito di aver collegato Rei ed altri personaggi della serie al proprio inconscio.: Anno: « No. Beh, probabilmente, Rei è personaggio più vicino alla mia psiche profonda. .. Ma Rei è personaggio che capisco di meno. Non sono molto interessato a lei. C'erano parti in cui cercavo di mettere da parte i miei pregiudizi e di far emergere la parte più primitiva, più centrale, più pura che ho» Oizumi: «Forse Rei è un qualcosa di incorporato nel tuo inconscio che non può essere espresso a parole» Si noti infine una suggestiva relazione, sia in Neon Genesis Evangelion che nelle teorie psicologiche, fra acqua, Luna, madre ed inconscio. Jung, uno dei più celebri studiosi di archetipi e di mitologia, ha avuto modo di scrivere: «L'acqua è il simbolo più ricorrente dell'inconscio. ... L'acqua è lo "spirito della valle", il drago acquatico del Tao, la cui natura assomiglia all'acqua, uno yang accolto nello yin. Psicologicamente, quindi, l'acqua significa: spirito divenuto inconscio»Carl Gustav Jung, Gli archetipi dell'inconscio, in C. G. Jung - Opere, vol. 9, t. 1, Boringhieri, p. 17.. In un noto saggio sull'archetipo della Madre, lo studioso individua ed elenca le sue rappresentazioni più frequenti: «Come ogni archetipo, anche quello della madre possiede una quantità pressoché infinita di aspetti. ... In senso più lato: la Chiesa, l'università, la città, la patria, il cielo, la terra, il bosco, il mare e l'acqua stagnante, la materia, il mondo sotterraneo, la luna»Carl Gustav Jung, Gli aspetti psicologici dell'archetipo della Madre, in C. G. Jung - Opere, vol. 9, t. 1, Boringhieri, p. 82.. Si noti come, secondo la dottoressa Ritsuko, «l'acqua e la luce che individuano la più profonda psicologia di Rei riflettono l'immagine di questo posto Terza Sede del Laboratorio per l'Evoluzione Artificiale rimastale impressa». Se la Luna rappresenta la Madre, il fatto che gli esseri umani in The End of Evangelion ritornino alla Luna Nera potrebbe alludere ad un ritorno alla madre, al grembo materno, e quindi all'incoscienza, la passività. Per approfondire, si veda la voce Teorie e analisi: Complesso di Edipo. Asuka e il sole Se Rei è accostabile allo Yin e alla passività, il personaggio di Asuka può essere accostato allo Yang e all'attività, e quindi al Sole: *Nell'ottavo episodio, durante la sua prima comparsa, Asuka viene presenata in penombra su un pontile di una portaerei, con un sole rovente alle spalle. Anche durante la presentazione di Asuka in Evangelion 2.0 viene sottolineato questo collegamento. *Nella ventiduesima puntata, prima che attacchi Asuka, Arael viene presentato nelle sembianze di una piccola fonte luminosa in cielo, simile al Sole. *Nel ventiquattresimo episodio, Asuka viene ritrovata sdraiata in una vasca da bagno e in un cumulo di macerie, sotto un sole rovente. *Durante le fasi finali del combattimento contro i Mass Production Model nella pellicola The End of Evangelion, Asuka sembra puntare verso il Sole. Il sole rappresenta il coraggio, la forza, ma anche la superbia, l'egocentrismo, l'arroganza, la megalomania, e l'orgoglioSole, archetipi.org, caratteristiche che paiono quantomai appropriate al personaggio di Asuka. Note Categoria:Teorie e analisi